


Pansy's Sweet Anniversary

by aleysiasnape



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anniversary, Established Relationship, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 02:00:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30048204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aleysiasnape/pseuds/aleysiasnape
Summary: With the help of Draco and Hermione. Pansy gets to celebrate her fifth year shop anniversary.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy/Pansy Parkinson, Lucius Malfoy/Narcissa Black Malfoy





	Pansy's Sweet Anniversary

**Author's Note:**

> This is for Nooks prompt of the week: 03/07/21 to 03/15/21. Many thanks to my beta, SH for looking this over!  
> This is also for HP Rare Pair Trope: Fake Dating
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own anything!

Pansy looked around at her chocolate shop. _Wow! Can’t believe it's been five years! This calls for a celebration!_ She had whipped up some special chocolates for the occasion and called her mates Draco and Hermione to join her.

“Hey Pansy!” Hermione kissed her and Draco kissed them both.

“You seem troubled Hermione? Who is he and what do we as a triad need to do?”

“Pretend to fake date? It's Cormac and Ron! They’ve been bugging the mess out of me to go with them to your party!” Hermione wanted to fume but was stopped when Pansy pushed a delicious hazelnut chocolate marshmallow surprise in her mouth.

Once chewed and swallowed Hermione gave Pansy a Please-can-I-have-more-look?

Draco chuckled softly at the two getting along splendidly, “Now Hermoine dearest, you know we will do anything for you! Since the rest of the world does not know of our triad status. I was hoping we could announce it at your anniversary party, Pans?”

Pansy blinked. She liked the anonymity of the triad as she was still trying to adjust to the idea of Hermione being bonded to her.

Hermione squeezed Pansy’s hand affectionately. “I know that looks all too well! Come on, we have all settled in nicely. But if you're not ready…” her voice trailed off as she bit her lip.

Pansy looked at the both of them, “How are we going to pull a fake date on them exactly?”

“Well, we could dress for the occasion, act like we get along really well, and I mean…” Draco’s voice trailed off as he kissed Hermione and Pansy soundly.

“Wouldn’t Lucius have a field day with this?” Pansy blinked, questioning her doubting heart again.

Draco smirked, “Father knows! He’s ok with the triad knowing that he will get lots of grandchildren! And besides the life debt we owe Hermione is to protect her after all from those irritating exes.”

“Fine. I’m in!” Pansy smiled sweetly at the both of them wondering how the anniversary party was going to play out.

\--  
In five hours time Hermione was anxious as she fidgeted. “Hermione, here love, you need this to settle your nerves.” Draco handed her his favorite wine.

She swallowed it down in one gulp when she spied Cormac and Ron coming towards them.

Draco held his hands up, “Sorry boys, Hermione is off limits! She is mine and Pansy’s date tonight!”

“But Hermione…” Ron whined at her unbelievably that she was together with the likes of those two.

“I smell a fake date,” Cormac growled as he saw Pansy storming up to him.

“Fake? Does this look fake?” Pansy poked Cormac in the chest and for emphasis kissed Hermione soundly.

Cormac and Ron’s eyes widened in surprise when they saw Draco kiss both ladies.

“This isn’t over!” Cormac took a bewildered Ron by the elbow storming off, to sulk.

“Whew!” The trio whispered softly.

“Ahem, do you want me to take care of those two for you son?” Lucius had overheard the conversation and was concerned.

“No father, just keep an eye on them please!”

Lucius smirked and went to find Narcissa to inform her.

“Well then I think now is the opportune moment to make our announcement.” Draco suggested to the ladies as the ball was in full swing.

“Now? But I liked the fake dating part!” Hermione exclaimed as she felt herself being dragged on the dance floor.

“ATTENTION EVERYONE! I have an announcement to make. Some of you know and some of you don’t know.” Draco glared at Cormac and Ron. “This marks Pansy’s Sweet Shop fifth anniversary, and that we have been a traid for that long!”

“Yay!”

Cormac and Ron both had astonished looks on their faces and flounced out of the ball room.

“Well done son! And happy anniversary!” Lucius toasted to the triad.


End file.
